


The Bear Jew and His Little Man

by MozartKing



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Gen, Language, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Smithson was heavily pregnant and he and Aldo are caught during Operation KinoPS: I don't know why I wrote this





	The Bear Jew and His Little Man

"Lieutenant, that you?" "nah, it's Santa Claus" Aldo heard Smithson pant "you alright son, did they hurt ya?" he shook his head "where are the others, Luitendant?" "don't know son" Smithson felt a kick and began to sob.

Donny and Omar kept staring at the screen waiting, Donny decided to head to the bathroom, when he did he poked his head to see Hitler entering his box.   
He rushed back down to the movie "psst, Omar" Omar saw him calling tripping on some guests. "We got to kill that guy and got 30 feet to get to that guy, can you do it?" asked Donny, Omar shrugged "I have too" Omar got his his Sedgley OSS .38 "you alright Donny?" Donny breathed "yeah, just that I might not see Smitty and my kid" Omar patted his shoulder "I know, but we don't do this Hitler will take America and will be damned if Krauts piss on my fucking house" Donny grinned "hope you're right."  
The two guards waited outside Hitler's box and Donny walked to the one guard with the Sedgley OSS .38 covered with the white napkin "shampane?" when the guard looked he shot the guard with the gun, then Omar ran and shot the other in the genital area.

Aldo and Smithson sat handcuffed "you alright, son?" Smithson was sweating "I...I don't" they saw a man walk in "so you're the Jew Hunter?" said Aldo "I'am a detective, a damn good detective, finding people is my specialty so naturally I worked for the Nazis, finding people and yes some of them were Jews, but Jew Hunter, just a name that stuck" "well you do have to admit it is catchy" said Smithson, Landa looked "talkative one for a Little Man to be strapped down" "I like being tide up, better then gas you fuckers use" Aldo smirked but frowned when he saw Smithson's legs shaking "do you control the nicknames your enemies bistow on you?, Aldo the Alpachi and the Little Man" "the Germans nickname for me is the Little Man?" said Smithson "or maybe huge man from your inlarged belly, and as if my point I'm a little surprised at how tall you were in real life, you're a little fella but huge around the hips" Smithson gritted his teeth when he felt a kick "listen you cocksucking prick, don't talk another word to my private, you have us why not shoot our pretty little asses here and there?" Landa got up leaning from the desk "I'am glad you had asked, you see, everybody in your country has heard of your name and your general will do anything to grab you out" they looked "what you on about Landa?" "you see that radio over in the corner?" they saw "we make a deal, you arrange a term with your superior, and I will give myself up, but I will be the one who had enacted Operation Kino and had saved the lives that had been bound, do we have an agreement?"

Landa was on the radio, Smithson's belly kept hurting "Utivich, you alright?" he shook his head "I..I think the baby's coming Lieutenant" Aldo had wide eyes "is your water broke son?" he paused "unless Niagara Falls dryed up, not yet" Aldo sighed "shit, the little fucker might grow up like Donny" he laughed "fuck" Aldo saw water on the chair "nice timing kid, nice fucking time" he hissed with Aldo staring "alright private, just relax and breath" he tried to think of something with Landa on the radio "why couldn't your kid come out later and not now?" he glared "ask the baby, Southern prick!" a guard came over "um krankenhause?" said Aldo, the guard saw Smithson in the chair hissing "why doctor?" "shut up you fucking JERRY, get me to a medical ward!" he swallowed "can not, apologies but I may get doctor close to here?"

They heard the soldier talking to Landa, Aldo growled when he heard Smithson "Aldo" he looked at him with his legs trying to curve up "what is troubling you Little Man?" he breathed "I need a fucking doctor, please" "come on Landa have a fucking heart and get a nurse in this shithole!" Landa glared "get a nurse in here NOW, a truck is coming and your head will go first (speaking in German)." A Nazi checked his belly and smiled "the child has steady heartbeat, but is close to coming" "fuck" Aldo looked "speak of the devil" Landa faced them "they are right, Jews can love the same shit gender and have Jew breed" Smithson spit at Landa's face "fuck you Jew Hunter!" "never mind, get them in the truck, he is a dirty Jew hoer and will have a child in dirt if he must."

Back at the Kino, Hitler was finishing the movie and was stopped "who wants to send a messege to Germany!?" "I have a messege for Germany!" they saw the head of Shosanna on the screen "that you are all going to die! and I want you to look deep in the face of the Jew who is going to do it, Marcel, burn it all" they saw the head was laughing and a fire, they stood up and heard the doors swing open and guns were fired from Omar and Donny.   
They started to shoot and after they did, Donny kept aiming his magazines on Hitler's face, Omar looked at Donny "nice that I had the pleasure to have you as my fucking army buddy!" "you too army buddy!"  
Donny looked at the time and thought, "fuck, Omar get this shit off your leg!" they got the TNT off and ran straight out the building "get down!" said Donny grabbing Omar's weight, the Kino exploded and Omar got up and saw Donny on the ground "fuck Donny, I'm gonna smack that jaw if you ain't awake!" he smacked him and Donny jumped "you're lucky, let's get the fuck out of here and get the others!"

The truck halted and the soldier opened it to find Aldo smoothing Smithson's back, they grabbed them "alright, you have us, now the deal?" after Aldo took the gun he shot the driver making Landa jump in anger "are you mad! what have you done I made a deal with you gentleman for that man's life!" "yeah we made that deal and they don't give a fuck about him they need you" "you'll be shot for this!" Aldo shook his head "nay I don't think so more like chewed out, I've been chewed out before" Landa stood there with Aldo grabbing the knife "and since you pissed the fuck out of me when you talked about my private like that, I decided to use my pretty here knife in the time being, now you're goin on that pretty ass island with something ta not take off."  
Aldo carved the Swastika on his head, "you know something Utivich, I think this might just be my masterpiece" Smithson grabbed his belly and fell.

Omar got a phone, "operator, could you get me to Lieutenant Aldo Reine's?" said Omar "he's where, okay, thanks ma'am" he pulled Donny's arm, "what they say Omar?" "said they're at the hospital" he had wide eyes "what the fuck happend to Smitty and Aldo?!" "don't worry, they're fine, and a new member of the Basterds."  
Donny ran in the hospital, "yes" "here for Lieutenant Aldo Reine's and Smithson Utivich" she pointed "up the stairs room 405, but maybe the elevator is better son."  
They got to the room and knocked, "mother of christ and shoot me, you two basterds are alive and kicking!" "where's Smitty?" he smiled "see for ya self son" Donny ran over "Smitty?" Smithson's eyes went wide "Donny?" "nah, it's Jesus telling ya that your sexy man is alive" Smithson kissed him "the baby?" "here ya are Donowitz," Aldo passed the baby girl to Smithson, "she's got your eyes Donny" "and your hair Smitty" he passed her and Donny cupped her in his large arms, "look at you little thing" "does she have a name?" asked Donny looking up "was thinking to wait" they looked "what about Amanda?" "I love it Donny."


End file.
